twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Airi Rosewater
History Airene Rosewater (aka Airi) was born on a farm on the outskirts of Ad Decimum. Her mother, Miria, was an accomplished Astrologian with strong divination magic abilities. Airi’s father, Thenral, was a farmer with no magical aptitude, though he did dabble in stable alchemy. Her father’s hobby sparked Airi’s interest in alchemy and herbology, and they often spent time keeping a small herb garden together in addition to the yearly crops. Though her parents chose to live a simple, mundane life tending to their farm, they were very supportive when Airi announced that she wished to develop her abilities in magical alchemy in the towers of Ad Decimum. The day she left to begin her studies, Miria foretold in a divination reading that Airi would become a great adventurer one day, and the discoveries she made on her travels would help a great number of people. She gave Airi the astrological dice that were used for the reading in case she ever needed guidance, and since then Airi has always carried them with her. Airi studied hard in the city of Ad Decimum, but quickly learned that many Decimals held a stigma against those of non-magical backgrounds. Since her father lacked any magical aptitude, many of her colleagues questioned whether she had the innate abilities to pursue magical studies. But rather than admitting defeat, Airi became determined to prove her aptitude for magic, pouring all of her waking hours into studying mythical herbs and potions. She would use the moon and stars to track possible locations for rare herbs to appear, and would venture out from the towers of Ad Decimum for months at a time in hopes of making a great discovery that would prove her magical worth once and for all. Beyond her youth, many of Airi’s memories are lost due to her fractured memory upon returning to Tear. However, there are a few things that she can still remember clearly: The herb that Airi devoted any spare waking hours to search for was the mythical Moon Lotus; legends claim it can be used as an alternative to orphans tears for creating life-restoring potions. She searched for it for years before her death, but unfortunately all memories of her research and progress were lost upon returning. Whether the Moon Lotus is more than just a myth is still unknown, but Airi is absolutely convinced of it’s existence. While out searching for the Moon Lotus, Airi happened upon the man who would become her adventuring partner, Rendall. She found him near death on a moonlit riverbank on an eve she had calculated the Lotus would appear. She took him back to the small flowered hut she had been dwelling in while doing research in the area, and used her supply of potions to nurse him back to health. Upon awakening, Rendall vowed to protect her henceforth as repayment for his life. They became close friends and travelling companions for an undetermined amount of time. Airi’s untimely death took place when a small town that she and Rendall were passing through was attacked by raiders. Unable to sit idly by, the two agreed to help recover wounded hostages that had been taken captive during the raid. Rendall cleared the way to the hostages, and Airi immediately got to work with potions in hand to revive them and prepare them for escape. When reinforcement raiders arrived, Airi fully trusted in Rendall to defend her while she feverishly continued to make and distribute potions. Her efforts were cut short when an unexpected attack struck her from behind. The last thing she remembers was hearing Rendall’s screams of rage and anguish behind her. The exact year of her death is yet unknown. Airi returned to The Tear alongside Rendall in the 9th month of the year 9r. After getting over the initial shock, she and Rendall constructed the Herbalist Hut where they live together in Port Frey. Airi continues her search for the Moon Lotus, and she also took up studies in sorcery as well as scroll scribing in an effort to prove herself as a contributing member of the Returned. Airi's Log & Research Diary * Log 1: Returning - September 9r * Log 2: A New Power - December 9r * Log 3: All is One - February 10r * Airi's Research Diary Allies * Rendall * Fenbrose * Varka D'Nall * Aleister Moridaine * Moira McDermott * Finneus Locke * Isiya * Alanna Whitethorn * Grandmaster Tezzaron Rumors * Airi’s flower sprouted from her head during her childhood upon drinking an experimental potion she created to turn her hair pink. * Airi’s father had no magical aptitude, which has caused some Decimals to question her magical abilities. She seems to be touchy about this subject. * It seems that Airi’s adventuring partner and protector, Rendall, may be more than just a friend (or at least he seems to think so). * After learning of Rendall’s berserker nature, some suspect that he may have been responsible for Airi’s death in their first life. Airi appears to be blissfully unaware of this accusation. * Airi withholds the true power of her smile. If she smiled at you with all of her glory, you'd probably fall unconscious. * Rumor has it that Airi's flower may bloom even more when the seasons change. Soundtrack View Playlist on Youtube Character Inspiration